


Day 1: I didn't sign up for this

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Spideypool week (SEPTEMBER 2ND–8TH) [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, spideypool week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Peter is the manager of Wade Wilson a world famous singer of an alternative rock band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: I didn't sign up for this

Peter Parker didn’t remember how he ended up becoming Wade Wilson’s manager, well he did, but he didn’t understand so he claimed to have forgotten. One moment he had been a broke photographer for a tabloid, refusing to act like a paparazzi, the next he replaced Wade’s old manager who he called Weasel when talking about him, though Peter was pretty damn sure the guy had been called Jack Hammer.

It was a fulltime job to cover up all Wade’s slip ups, well they were charming in a way, but he didn’t want his charge to be eaten alive by the media, some of Wade’s more eccentric habits could get the man in some serious trouble. He closed the blinds of the hotel room calmly as he heard the shower being turned off in the bathroom.

The blond celeb came out dressed in a flowy red dress, brushing his blond hair back, in the messy damp mess it was while his blue eyes were locked on Peter, looking at him so intensely that it made him swallow loudly.

“So how do I look Petey?”

“Uhm…like you’re wearing a dress…”

The man pouted and made a little twirl making the dress flow around him even more, also bringing him a few steps closer to him, making the distance between them even smaller as he gave him an over exaggerated playful pout that made Peter’s head turn into a giant tomato.

“But how do I look….in the dress…”

“…aaah”

He backed away finding himself standing against the hotel bedroom’s wall, wishing he could climb up the wall so he could escape to the ceiling, but then again, he doubted he’d be safe from those blue eyes there.

“You uhm…”

“Yes Baby boy?”

“You look nice?”

He squeeked slightly, sucking in his breath as his employer leant even closer to him, placing his hands besides his head as he leant to his ear, breathing on his glowing red ear in a teasing manner before whispering in them.

“Nice enough to be your girlfriend?”

“I guess so…”

He put his hands over his mouth the moment he had spoken those words, if only the floor could swallow him now, because Wade would never let him hear the end of that response.


End file.
